


Blog It Yourself

by HeartOfIris



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Redemption, Bustier's Class, Gen, even if it's inspired by some good salt, even if it's rushed, no beta we die like men, this is hilariously enough NOT salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfIris/pseuds/HeartOfIris
Summary: After an argument breaks out over the Oblivio kiss, Adrien gets a wake-up call, and he and Ladybug decide that if you want to have a blog that won't be honest...Just do it yourself!
Series: Miraculous Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619455
Comments: 24
Kudos: 191





	Blog It Yourself

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [LadyBugOut AU (Snippets)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276710) by [Miraculous_Content](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Content/pseuds/Miraculous_Content). 



> So, I really love the LadyBugOut AU, and I had this rattling in my head forever. I wondered about the blog being co-run by the duo, but needed a way to justify Chat agreeing to it if he liked the photo. And as such, this was born.  
> Turns out, I can't actually salt.  
> Late Night Update: Fixed some sentences and misspellings. Don't do spelling checks at night folks.

_ “Dude, do you know how entitled that sounds?” _

_ “Seriously you sound like Chloe.” _

_ “I do NOT sound like that! But they’re right Adrikins, that sounds less romantic and more creepy.” _

_ “But they’re soulmates aren’t they?” _

_ “Says who?” _

_ “Who says all soulmates are romantically involved?” _

_ “Even soulmates don’t need to be romantic. Some can be familial, or platonic-“ _

_ “Anyways, let's get back to the main point. No, Chat doesn’t deserve Ladybug just because he likes her, Adrien. No one has to reciprocate another feelings just because that person likes them. Love and relationships don’t work like that.” _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adrien felt sick to his stomach.

Class had become a war-zone the last two days, with Alya’s recent photo on the Ladyblog being the main instigator. The moment Marinette asked if Alya ever got Ladybug’s consent to post it (she didn’t), and asked of they were still memory wiped when it happened (they were), Hell, in a sense, broke loose in the classroom. Arguments were made over if it was fair, lines were drawn on the kiss supporting LadyNoir or not, and he thought his statements would help in supporting them as a couple.

And boy was he wrong about that. Very,  _ very _ wrong about that.

Instead, he had gotten utterly slammed by his classmates, supporters included, for what he said. They called his comments creepy, making Chat seem less like her partner and more like a child demanding he gets something he ‘deserved’. He shuddered thinking back at it, the way his class glared as they chewed him out. He’s never been under such a microscope for a mistake like that unless it’s his father, and seeing his friends do that... 

He felt guilt mix into the nausea from earlier, settling into a hard knot in the back of his throat. They were right, weren’t they?

“Hey Plagg?”

The small kwami looked to him, finishing off his camembert.

“Is my behavior to Ladybug really that creepy?”

Plagg only quirked an eyebrow. “You heard your classmates, didn’t you? You’re long past acting a lovesick puppy, kid, you was more like a clingy cat that whines when you don’t get a treat.”

“I’m... not that bad, am I?”

“Kid, I’m giving you two big examples: CopyCat, and Glacier. You caused an akuma just to get at a guy for liking you lady, and half-assed stopping another over her no showing. Do you want more examples?”

Adrien’s face scrunched at the memories, remembering them clearly.  _ ‘Oh right _ ’, he thought, _ ‘I really did act out horribly back then _ ’. Falling back onto his bed, he thought back to all the times Chloe and Lila willingly latched onto him, insisting they were a thing. Ignoring his space because they were just certain he would be with them eventually once he got with the program, threatening to harm anyone who get's in their way-

Oh god, he was really no better than them, was he?

“Uh kid, it’s almost time for patrol.”

“Oh right, thanks for reminding me. Plagg, Claws Out!”

Jumping out the window, he enjoyed the wind flowing through his hair, clearing his thoughts as he jumped on the rooftops. He’ll definitely have to start with apologizing to Ladybug, and maybe think of a way to keep this from happening again. Maybe make a list of things to not do while fighting akumas, or have more ways to have his Lady tell him he's going too far on his flirting and banter. Yea, than can work until he can regulate his words better.

The longer he let his mind wonder on a solution, the more he would let his thoughts go back to the Ladyblog post. Alya, who they trusted the most, had willingly went behind their backs to post it, even lying about the context 'for the fans’ as she said. If the biggest site about them would do this, what else might she do to keep people coming back? It doesn’t help that Alya has no competition; The only other sites dedicated to them are comedic fan portals, where people threw their art and stories. If only another website did news like Alya...

Wait a second.

Another website!

“I got it!”

“Got what?”

Chat turned as Ladybug swung by him, matching his movements. She looked amazing as usual, smiling at catching him off guard. They jumped to the next roof, pausing to talk.

“Well, good evening to you too, Bugaboo. I just thought of how to handle our Ladyblog issue.”

“Ugh, right. I still can’t believe she just posted that after I asked her not too! All for the sake of news!”

“Well, what if we didn’t give her news?”

Ladybug’s eyebrow went up, slightly confused. “What do you mean, stop giving her news?”

“I mean,” Chat started, using his staff to rest on it, “We stop going to her to give updates and news. Have a different site cover us instead, so nothing can get twisted for views.”

His heart soared when he saw her face turn into joy at the idea. “Honestly," she started, "I've been thinking the same thing." Her smile slowly grew, already having the gears in her head churn at the idea, already catching on to his proposal. "You wouldn't happen to know who would run such a site would you?”

He gave his trademark grin, looking directly at her. “Of course: us. We’ll make the site. We can set up what we will and won’t allow, maybe add something else for civilians, help clear up prior incidents...”

“Including Oblivio?”

“Yes,” his smile softened, “Especially Oblivio. Speaking of...” He stood back up, hoping to look serious for this next part. “Ladybug, I’m sorry I didn’t back you up when Alya first took that picture. I was just so happy to see us kissing and I just got tunnel vision for a second and..." He stopped, taking a breath before continuing. "I... might’ve gotten my head bit off trying to defend it as a civilian, and what everyone said really opened my eyes about it. Well not just that, but...” he took a deep breath.

“I’ve been a not so great partner, for a while now.”

“Chat...”

“Let me finish. I love you Ladybug, I’ll never deny it, and I’ll never claim otherwise, but I’m realizing that I’ve been ignoring _your_ feelings. I should’ve accepted your refusal and went about out partnership, but I didn’t. I tried pressuring you, trying to build up this fancy image just to get people happy. Heck, I’ve even acted horribly when you said no during akuma attacks!

Well that’s changing tonight. Ladybug, I’m.... I’m not gonna ask you out anymore. I got a rude awakening with all the debates over that kiss, and I... I don't like what I was seeing in the mirror. So I'm done with the flirting. I’m done acting like we have to date, like we must be together just because our miraculous are tied together. I’m sorry for everything before, just... I hope you can forgive me, after being such a bad partner.”

He was out of breath, heaving and face tinted red from talking so long without much air. He finally looked up after a moment, hoping she hadn’t left, only to see blue eyes looking back, holding so much concern and care for him.

“Chat...”

She pulled him into a hug, putting as much force as she could. He was to tempted to breakdown, to cry into his lady’s arms after the day of revelations. But instead, he just hugged her back, relaxing as he heard the one thing he hoped to hear.

“I forgive you.”

The rest of the night was spent with two friends having a long overdue conversion. But this time, the words were heard and understood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few days were a minor blur. From the class still being tense from the photo, to his usual activities after-school, everything just blurred for model. The only thing that didn’t blur had been him and Ladybug planning the website and what they’d keep track of. After talking about layouts, site payment and coding, everything had been successfully built, with the duo separating the workload. Ladybug would focus on methods to relax and prevent akumas (all coming from Master Fu), while he focused on memes to help lighten people’s day. They agreed to have a catalog on prior akumas to help people see how certain powers relate to the akumazation, and agreed to have QnA’s once a month (with restrictions on questions about privacy, of course.)

As he finished his recent Chinese lessons with Fu, he got ready to escort him out the door before he was stopped at the door. The guardian held his hand, ready to say something important to him.

“I am pleased to see how much you matured with handling your feelings for Ladybug.”

He looked at the smiling man, flustered from the outburst.

“It takes a lot to understand when to step back and realize one’s own flaws. Hopefully this will help you with other concerns both with and without the mask.”

A warm feeling crept up Adrien's chest- a feeling that has been growing since he and Ladybug talked out his feelings (and her own)-and flashed a genuine smile walking through the mansion halls. As the two left the building to ‘escort him home,’ Fu gave the nod and let him head off to transform, preparing to make the first video with Ladybug for their blog. He continued to his parlor, ready to watch the official launch of their site. He will admit that he was unsure of the idea at first, but the duo’s quick but careful planning of it, alongside having sections for helping prevent akumas, made him eventually change his mind. The eras of pure secrecy is unfortunately over for the miraculous, but now they have the ability to have full control of what can and cannot be shown to the world. Which also means Hawkmoth will have even less resources going forward.

A few minutes later, he and Wayzz had set up the small laptop and had the site open, the feed just starting.

_ “Alright, is your yo-yo streaming?” _

_ “Yep! Move a bit to the right. Now step back-right there! Perfect!” _

_ The screen went from showing a very giddy Chat Noir moving about before Ladybug made her appearance known. Clasping her hands together with a small smile, she starts speaking again. _

_ “Hey everyone, Ladybug and Chat Noir here! You might be wondering what all of this this is, but Chat and I decided that with everything that has happened recently...” _

_ “We would decide to make our own official blog,” Chat finished, obviously planning the conversation pacing earlier. “So as of today, we welcome you to Miraculous Network!” _

_ “This website will not only be where we will give updates about akumas, but will also be supplying calming techniques to prevent akumas and host a user section that we will moderate personally,” Ladybug said, obviously thinking of the works Alya had accepted that were... uncomfortable at best.  _

_ “We will also be doing bi weekly QnA,” Chat started, obviously noticing Ladubug thinking of the works on the Ladyblog, “that will eventually become monthly after we cover the most frequent questions. And maybe we’ll post clips from patrol, if allowed.” _

_ “It will be allowed, we just need to make sure it won’t be too goofy.” Ladybug smirked, already thinking of what might happen tonight “But I think it’s time to address the elephant in the room...” _

_ “Right. So as many of you know, we always went to the Ladyblog to give interviews, give her information, and other things, but... _

_ But after this recent akuma, we can’t really put our full trust in her anymore.” _

_ “There had been a few previous issues before, but her posting that picture of us was the line.” Both had looked at the screen, looking more serious, and Ladybug continued. “Not only was Chat and I still under the influence of Oblivio, she also ignored my discomfort of the matter, and proceeded to lie about the context. And we all know my issues with lies...” _

_ “It’s bad to put our supporters hopes up,” Chat continued for her, “and it was bad to deceive you all like that. I might’ve been happy that it exist, but that doesn’t change the fact that Ladybug doesn’t feel the same way I do about that photo. With that said, as of this blog’s existence...” _

_ There was a small silence, before Ladybug finished the next sentence for him. _

_ “We will no longer be supporting the Ladyblog.” _

_ “It’s not just her actions in ignoring our privacy and lying that’s the cause of this. It’s also for her safety. We can’t keep having a civilian getting in the middle of the fray just to have footage of attacks. Some of these akumas do more than just property damage and brainwashing, and we want to prevent as many people being in the crosslines as possible. We can’t let her continue to put herself in danger for news anymore. I hope you understand our reasoning for this.” _

_ “This does not mean go and start attacking her or her blog.” Chat glared into the camera, hoping his tone is getting across. “For her age she did an impressive job building a functioning website and providing news, but we’ve reached a point where we can’t let her continue in good faith. We’re sorry. _

_ We’ll start posting tonight during patrol, and we’ll have our first QnA next week. The official time will be posted in due time.” _

_ “Thank you so much for your continued support, and we will continue to do our absolute best to protect Paris and stop Hawkmoth. Bug Out!” _

With that, the feed went silent, the replay signal present against the dimmed video. Fu smiled at the duo’s announcement, prepared for what will happen next.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, as he walked into his homeroom, Adrien realized that the Oblivio argument from last week wasn’t Hell. Oh no, _today_ was Hell. Everyone was surrounding Alya at her desk, some in tears, others livid, all yelling at her, faces red and as they got close as possible to the blogger. Nino and Lila were the only people by her side, Nino particularly blocking the others from getting to her.

This is bad, if he can’t diffuse this, they might have a perfect akuma (or several) brewing in the room...

"C'mon guys, lay off it, you guys are going too far!"

"After her little stunts got Ladybug and Chat to denounce her!? She's had it coming for a hot minute!"

"Just how much of your blog is lies!?"

"What else was posted that Ladybug didn't agree to?"

"I bet Chat was never actually in love with her, you just hyped that up!"

“Everyone, _that’s enough_!”

Heads all turn to see Marinette, standing at the door and looking at the crowd with disappointment. She walked towards her seat, shooing the others away as she took Alya’s hand to squeeze it in comfort. Nino and Lila went back to their seats, Lila mentally deciding this isn't the time to open her mouth.

“I don’t care how mad you guys are, Ladybug explicitly told us not to harass her!” Marinette turned to the rest of the class, her glare daring a comment. And Alix gladly had one on hand.

“But you didn’t even agree with her over the picture! Why are you even being nice after Ladybug called her out!?”

“Because even if I never agreed with what she did, that doesn’t mean she deserve you guys attacking her. She’s still my friend, and our classmate. _Lay off her_.”

Luckily, Miss Bustier made herself present at that moment, and the class settled to their seats, still on edge. Alya hugged Marinette tightly, tears still present before she grabbed her papers from her backpack. As Adrien got himself situated, he could hear the small thank you that Alya told Marinette, barely audible from the begining of Bustier’s lecture.


End file.
